Forever
by SasukeAndSakuraForever
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet when they are little, and promise to be friends forever. But can Sasuke keep that promise if he leaves to Orochimaru? One-shot, MAYBE a two-shot. MAYBE. R


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would have killed Karin... together.**

Eight-year-old Sakura Haruno skipped joyfully, looking for her best friend Ino.

She found herself lost, looking around at her surroundings. She was in a meadow, and she looked to her right to see a stream that she could hear swishing slightly. She was scared, she was all alone, but that didn't stop her from breathing in the sweet smell of the beautiful cherry blossoms in the tress surrounding all the other beautiful flowers that she was lucky enough to view.

But how was she supposed to find Ino? She had no idea where she was, so she decided to walk toward the stream, sitting at the edge and staring at her reflection. She cocked her head, moving her arms as she watched the reflection mimick her.

She giggled, and started to bend over to touch the water, but she slipped, falling into the crystal blue water.

It was deeper than it looked. Sakura found herself splashing for her life, trying to keep her head above the water.

She felt something wrap around her stomach, and before she knew it, she was on the surface again, coughing and pining for any amount of air she could get.

"Are you stupid or something?" a voice said breathlessly from next to her, and she looked over at her savior. A handsome little boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. He looked to be her age, and she couldn't help but blush when she looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry," she croaked.

"Don't be," was all he said. And with that, he got up, leaving her confused.

* * *

Sakura found herself coming back to the meadow everyday, and everyday that boy would be there, sitting with his feet in the stream. He never knew Sakura was there, she would always hide in the cherry blossom trees, getting the petals stuck in her hair and clothes.

But one day, she lost her footing on a branch, crashing to the ground.

The boy looked over, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked.

The boy rolled his eyes, looking back at the stream.

She noticed how intensely he looked at it, as if it would attack him at any second, and she slowly sat next to him, watching him.

"What?" he snapped, startling her a little.

"W-why do you always come here?" she stuttered, and he glared at her.

"This isn't your meadow. And if I'm correct, I found this place before you."

She dropped her head, looking away.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"O-okay."

"You stutter a lot too," he noted, quickly looking at her and then back at the stream.

"I-I'm-" she started, until the boy cut her a glare and she stopped.

"Why do you always come here?" she asked again, and the boy sighed, still not looking at her.

"You can tell me," she tried to smile, but it didn't help.

"Why do _you_always come here?" the boy asked her, and Sakura felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"I... uh... Well, at first it was an accident, I just got lost, but after I met you, I just... wanted to get to know you, I guess..." she answered truthfully, and the boy looked at her, surprised. "W-why are you here?" Sakura asked again, and the boy sighed once more.

"My brother and I used to come here all the time, before he... he..." the boy looked away, not finishing his sentence, and Sakura gasped. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! You're the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, right?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she smiled slightly, and Sasuke didn't glare at her this time, because he didn't look at her.

"Whatever."

He got up to leave, but Sakura jumped up and stopped him from taking any steps away from her.

"Wait! Why don't we be friends?" she asked, jumping in front of him.

"I don't want friends."

"Come on, you needs friends more than anything! You're all alone, and that's really sad. Come on, we'll be friends!" Sakura smiled brightly, and for the first time, Sasuke didn't feel anger or hatred. He felt... different.

"Hn. Fine."

"This'll be great! We can be friends forever!" she smiled even brighter, clapping her hands together.

"Forever?" he asked, secretly hoping she meant it.

"Forever! I promise! You promise too, right?" she squealed, he cute smile still plastered on her face.

"Hn. Promise."

"Forever."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke continued being friends for years, and they were bother happy they got to be on the same squad together, even though Sasuke wouldn't show it.

Even though they were with annoying Naruto, they were both happy.

Sasuke would never admit he had feelings for the pink haired kunoichi, and the same with her. They were just best friends.

And that was it.

Even though they both wanted more...

* * *

Sakura knew he was coming.

She knew he was leaving.

But she didn't want to admit it.

Ever since he had gotten the curse mark from Orochimaru, Sasuke had become even more distant. She kept telling herself that it wasn't true, but she knew it was.

She knew.

He even stopped talking to her, _her_, and he would just glare.

She knew he was leaving.

She knew he was leaving her.

She saw him walking in the opposite direction of her, coming toward her.

"What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night. You're gonna catch a cold, go home," Sasuke told her, not even looking her way as he continued to walk away.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

He was only a few feet behind her when she uttered, "Liar."

He stopped.

"What?"

"You're a liar," she said, louder now, as she turned toward him. "You're a liar, you lied to me."

"When did I lie to you, Sakura?" he asked, not turning to look at her.

"You said we'd be friends forever, but now you're leaving. You lied to me, Sasuke. You're a liar."

"That was a stupid thing I said when I was little, Sakura, you can't really believe I meant it, did you?" he said coldly, not wanted to look back at her tear streaked face that was shining from the moonlight.

"You promised, Sasuke-" "I lied. So just go home," he interrupted, taking a few steps away from her.

He heard her run forward, shouting, "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

He wanted to hear those words from her, but he ignored them. All he wanted was power, he told himself. All he wanted was revenge.

He turned around, looking at her. "You're annoying."

He finally saw her tear-streaked face, tearing at his already wounded heart.

"I GAVE UP MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU! INO AND I ARE RIVALS NOW!" she cried, shaking her head. "I GAVE UP SO MUCH FOR YOU, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME!"

He tried not to listen to her, but it was too hard not to.

"YOU'RE SUCH A L-" she started, until he disssappeared in a puff of smoke and then appeared behind her.

"Sakura..." he breathed, making her silent. "Thank you for everything..."

And with that, he hit her on the back of the head, and she fell back into his arms.

He carried her to a bench, placing her lightly onto it.

He finally noticed the soft cherry blossom petals flowly through the wind, just like the day they first met. He could see petals in her hair, how they looked so alike, and he stared down at her.

"... I don't lie, Sakura. When I said forever, I meant forever."

He turned away from her fragile body then, walking away from the girl he so desperately wanted to be with, and didn't look back.

"... Forever."

* * *

**Right now it's only a one-shot, but I just might MAYBE make it a two shot, MAYBE. Depends on how much time I have. So, as for right now, it's complete.**

**Review please!**


End file.
